


kidnapping demons

by Kneeshee



Series: Demon Baby [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: I'm suppose to be writing for Demon's Fist and DTD but yet here I am writing something else. Oops. But enjoy. This is me really writing for Anthanasia since there isn't much about her unfortunately.I spared a lot of background information that lets you know what our favorite family is getting up to. Hopefully, I can get the next chapters of DF and DTD out soon.





	kidnapping demons

Technically, Athanasia wasn’t supposed to be here.

But she was getting restless sitting idly in the compound. She needed to do something and excessively training just wasn’t knocking the curve. She could have gone and visited her father to learn about him. Unfortunately, she was sure that if she stepped a foot into Gotham then they wouldn’t let her leave.

So, here she was, with a bunch of other shadows stalking the grounds where reports state that The Exiled One was seen in.

Officially, they were here to bring Nyssa in. Though of course, there had been a lot of protest about Athanasia being here. She could understand that. Nyssa showed that she had no problem killing them. And if the whispers of Nanda Pardat were to be believed, she had once tortured her mother relentlessly. So yeah, Athanasia could understand their hesitance.

Which was why she was here on unofficial business.

Her brother, Jason, had been that Nyssa was seen traveling with two other children. A boy and a girl whom bore an uncanny resemblance to their grandfather. There was a strip of red in her hair (a sign from when grandfather tried to literally drown her in the blood of their enemies and Lazarus had reacted).

It seemed at long last that Mara Al Ghul had been found and alive.

With Damian and Connor back with their respective fathers, Jason was still technically on bedrest and Jamila was still too weak from her injuries to even hear the reports, it was left to Anthanasia to be the one to bring in her cousin and whoever the other child was.

Of course, her mother could have come but her days were filled with reconstructing the compound once again and putting down anyone that tried to oppose her ruling. Anyone that dared called her _weak. _Missions on top of missions had been being rolled out to make the rest of the underground world know that the League of Shadows was still surviving.

Lady Shiva could have come but she and Lord Slade had been paid to train the new recruits of the League. It kept them busy and close the family as possible. Lord Slade himself has already paid some of the clans’ personal visits with each idiotic assassination attempt on little Theseus’ life.

Anthanasia tilted her head to the side as her HUD picked up movement inside of the compound. The Exiled One had been smart. She returned to Mount Sinai’s compound long after they had left it to hide in. She was smart to assume that they wouldn’t check to see if she were hiding there. They had stopped searching the place after Mara had gone missing after the death of Grandfather.

Now they can only assume that Nyssa had just gotten to her first.

No matter they will be taking her back.

It had been by pure coincidence that one of their agents had stumbled across them. The young woman had made a detour after her mission. She was going to go to the compound to fix up her injuries when she noticed Nyssa standing outside in the courtyard training the two children relentlessly. She had quickly pulled out her phone to take pictures before escaping back to Nanda Pardat.

She had done good work. Mother had immediately pulled her into of the medical rooms where the “Apollon Cream” with a raspberry scent had been applied to her wounds. It worked wonders. In the small windows where Jamila was awake, she was incredibly bitter that she couldn’t apply any on to herself since the rejuvenating waters held no affect on her.

It was downright puzzling. Even more so since the enhanced healing she received from her father did nothing but keep the aches of pain away. The only theory that was working now was that there were too many components in her bloodstream after Nyssa regressed her and her following recovery to her right age.

It was one of the first times Anthanasia looked at Jamila and saw how human she looked.

Anthanasia turned her head in the direction she heard fighting. The warriors that had been sent with her engaged Nyssa and the disbanded members of the Demon’s Fist in battle. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Mara and the mysterious boy being sent away into the compound.

She pulled out her guns before bursting across the courtyard. She would never admit to feeling weak since the removal of Lazarus, but she did feel incredibly different. It felt as if a part of her was missing and she could only imagine how bad it was for Jamila.

Anthanasia mentally shook her head. She couldn’t afford to get distracted now.

Climbing up the side of a wall, she dodged the outstretched hand of the abomination Plague. She should kill the girl for betraying the family but with two bullets through her wrist and pair through her kneecaps, Anthanasia would just have to settle for wounding her instead.

“Well, well, well… if isn’t one of those traitorous Al Ghuls…” she heard from behind her. Anthanasia didn’t twitch but it was a near thing as she twirled around. Standing before her looking far too relaxed considering the battle outside was her estranged cousin and the mysterious boy.

“I haven’t had Al Ghul blood on my sword since the day Nyssa found me… since she saved me,” the boy spoke into the air. “Who would have thought that an Al Ghul would try to save a Darga from annihilation.”

Anthanasia nearly snorted. This looked more like kidnapping than saving grace. Nyssa cared for no one but herself. She’d watch the world burn before leading her hand to an enemy. Especially a Darga.

“You are both fools, but I will let that slide considering you have spent the last few weeks in the Exiled One’s care. I suppose her ignorance is contagious.”

Twin frowns danced across their features at her words. She rose a brow in challenge. “Tis true. She has somehow led you two to believe that she cares for you. As if this compound hadn’t been searched brick by brick for any sign of you, cousin. And I do not want to even consider the lies she wove for you, _Darga. _She’d sooner kill herself before helping you out of the willingness of her heart.”

They gave no warning before they attacked. If she hadn’t been fighting for her life, she’d be more impress with how in sync the two of them were. It was as if they had been fighting for years as they pressed their attacks together. In a way, they reminded her of Jason and Jamila. These two were good, but she still hadn’t met anyone as graceful in a fight compared to those two.

Anthanasia smiled as she forced them to dodge bullets keeping them from coming closer. From the stories she heard from Damian, Mara was incredibly good with a sword. She may not be as good as him apparently, but she was a force to be reckoned with. `

“Come back to Nanda Pardat. We wish to help you. Surely, the two of you have noticed the disappearance of Lazarus?”

She knew that they did. Once they had found out that Nyssa had Mara, they backtracked her movements before her attempted coup to find out where she had the young girl stashed away. They found plenty of safe houses that Nyssa had hidden away until they found the one where Mara was hiding the day of the final battle.

_“Do not listen to her, Suren!”_

Mara had collapsed instantly and would have died if it weren’t for the one called Nightstorm restarting her heart. The other members of their little group had run around all panicking trying to heal the girl. It wasn’t until Stone disappeared into the night and returned with a kidnapped doctor that they had managed to stabilize her completely.

A weight had settled over Anthanasia and the others to realize that Mara could have died, and no one would have been none the wiser.

“Lady Nyssa told us of how your mother ripped Lazarus away from us to heal her False Heir,” Mara snarled. “It is a shame on all of Grandfather’s teachings.”

Athanasia snarled. “Grandfather was a senile old man that had live long passed his time. I pray to the gods of the old that wherever he may be, that he dies bitter and alone and in a place as dark as his heart!”

She pressed forward towards the two of them. “And if the Exiled One wasn’t such a- a traitorous wench, then ALL of us would still have Lazarus. She was the one to betray our family. She was the one to cause so much distress that the only way for us all to live peacefully was to rid ourselves of Lazarus. The False Heir she claims is MY BROTHER. He nearly died because of her actions. She tried to kill her own daughter. She made her son her own personal slave. You think she cares for you? Then you are just as much as a fool that she is. You are just as much as a traitor as she. And if you have any lick of sense in you, then you should know what happens to traitors against the Al Ghul clan. Nyssa will either die out there or she’d be dragged back to Nanda Pardat to be executed in front of the summit.”

Anthanasia stopped when they stopped. She didn’t let her guard down, but she took note of the shock on both of her faces.

The Darga looked uneasy, “She told us that her children forsaken her. That she loved them and tried to bring them with her, but they attempted to kill her instead. She said that they betrayed her.”

Anthanasia frowned, “No. Mother declared my eldest brother as the Heir to the Demon’s Head. Nyssa was envious and bitter that it wasn’t her own child that received the title. She hadn’t known that her daughter resigned her right to the title, and it was then given to my brother. Nyssa launched an attack against Mother before claiming her place as the Demon’s Head. She kidnapped her own son and brainwashed him into her own personal soldier declaring him as her heir. Once Mother was healed, we planned and defeated Nyssa effectively getting rid of her hold. She had escaped us after the final battle. She waited months before she tried another attack on her daughter and she escaped in the following chaos.”

Mara’s looked at her warily sparing a quick glance at the noise erupting from the other side of the compound’s walls, “You are lying to us.”

“I am not,” Anthanasia offend replied. “Come back to Nanda Pardat. You can speak with Mother and she will tell you the same. You could visit my brother, Jason, and our cousin, Jamila, to sees how they are _still _healing from the results of Nyssa’s actions. You have my word as that you would not be harmed. And if you still do not believe us, then you will be free to go.”

The two of them looked at each other. She can clearly see and understand the subtle code of their body language that Nyssa teaches to all her subordinates. Mother had been terrifying when she made one of the captured agents _cry _to reveal everything about it.

Anthanasia still wasn’t an expert but she could see that despite how well they fought together, the two of them still didn’t trust the other. One of those “I trust you to watch my back in a fight, but I’ll kill you myself if you cross me” type of relationships. It almost similar to the relationship Mother has with Lord Slade though Damian stated that Mother and Father had that relationship down pact.

She waited patiently for the two to finish their conversation as the sound of fighting began to die down in the background. Honestly, now that she gave herself time to think about, Grandfather and everyone were incredibly rude to not only build a compound here but to actually fight on these holy grounds. She wasn’t any better, but she wouldn’t be here if this compound had never been built.

Anthanasia listens to the words flying around the comm links. They had secured all the other hostiles while another group pursued Nyssa. Anthanasia could admit that she was impressed. The woman didn’t hesitate to take any chance to escape if it meant her survival but—

“Nyssa has escaped and abandoned this compound. My people are already pursing her. You would give your loyalty to that?”

The two of them turned to her startled at her words. She witnesses the moment betrayal and anger crossed their features. There was a little doubt. They didn’t want to believe her but in face of her previous words… it was hard not to.

“Come to Nanda Pardat,” she repeats.

The two of them nod their heads, “Fine. We’ll go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suppose to be writing for Demon's Fist and DTD but yet here I am writing something else. Oops. But enjoy. This is me really writing for Anthanasia since there isn't much about her unfortunately. 
> 
> I spared a lot of background information that lets you know what our favorite family is getting up to. Hopefully, I can get the next chapters of DF and DTD out soon.


End file.
